It is known to use bumper devices for various applications, including use on a cabinet or vanity door to buffer the door against the cabinet or vanity as the door is closed. It is known that without such a device, the cabinet or vanity door, as it is closed, will contact the cabinet or vanity and, depending on the force and speed at which the door is closed, will create an undesirable loud sound. There are several known examples of bumper devices for use with cabinets or vanities. These examples include pieces of foam or molded pieces of a urethane material. Drawbacks exist with respect to the known bumper devices. As an example, while the known bumper devices serve to buffer the door as the door is closed against the cabinet or vanity, these bumper devices do not adequately muffle the sound created by the door closing against the cabinet or vanity. This inability to adequately muffle the sound is a result of the known bumper devices not having the ability to trap a sizable amount of the sound created by the door closing against the cabinet or vanity. Another known drawback with existing bumper devices is that these bumper devices typically do not include a sturdy base feature to prevent the door from contacting the cabinet. In other words, typical bumper devices are made of a soft compressible material that will compress as the door is closed against the cabinet or vanity. Often, the material will compress to the point that the door comes in contact with the cabinet or vanity, thereby creating an undesirable loud sound.
The present invention is directed at overcoming these and other known problems and shortcomings with existing bumper devices.